Pendant ce temps à Udon
by Arya Cahill
Summary: Au pays de Wa, la prison d'Udon doit faire face à un problème de productivité. Heureusement, Queen a une solution.


Un grésillement résonna dans la prison d'Udon avant que l'une des trois Calamités de l'équipage aux Cent Bêtes, Queen la Pandémie, ne fasse son apparition sur la scène installée pour lui accompagné de deux subordonnés. Les prisonniers arrêtèrent d'effectuer leurs besognes, attendant de voir ce qui serait sans aucun doute une annonce de la plus haute importance de la part d'un des trois commandants de Kaido, lui-même un des quatre empereurs. Pour l'occasion, il semblait même avoir changé son rouge à lèvre violet pour un de couleur verte. Un choix des plus audacieux. Sans doute pensait-il que cette couleur s'accorderait mieux avec ses cheveux ? Il s'était débarrassé de son sabre, habituellement calé contre sa salopette rayée. Queen se racla la gorge et tapa la tête du micro après s'être assuré de l'attention de chacun.

« Il a été porté à ma connaissance que certains d'entre vous n'étaient pas au top de leur forme et n'arrivaient pas remplir les objectifs que nous leur avions fixé, déclara-t-il en désignant le tableau contenant les scores de chaque prisonnier. »

Les résultats étaient en effet assez médiocres récemment, à l'exception faite de deux prisonniers dont le nombre de pierres transportées relevait du miracle compte tenu de leur état physique et du fait qu'ils portaient des menottes en fer marin. Un d'eux n'avait qu'un bras, par la barbe de Kaido ! Comment arrivait-il à TENIR la pierre ?! Quant à l'autre, il s'était pris une dérouillée si sévère par l'empereur à peine quelques jours plus tôt que les gardes avaient pensé qu'il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt. Il avait pourtant rapidement dépassé son statut de momie pour s'élever au rang de transporteur de pierres de luxe. Il aurait fait fureur au temps des pharaons tiens. Fallait voir à quel point la vue de la nourriture l'avait motivé ! Ça et voir le manchot roux à côté de lui aller plus vite que lui. Et donc manger plus que lui. Une relation cause-conséquence qui faisait visiblement des merveilles pour le livre des comptes de la prison. Moins pour celui de la cantine. Les deux pirates pour l'instant côte à côte, se figèrent, un bloc de pierre au dessus de la tête. À l'aise Blaise. Vous voulez du saké et des gâteaux apéritifs tant qu'on y est ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiets par l'annonce imminente, sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Cela arrivait tellement peu souvent que c'était important de le souligner quand c'était le cas. Nami et Killer seraient fiers d'eux.

Cependant, les autres prisonniers n'en menaient pas large. La plupart redoutait la punition qui ne manquerait pas de leur être infligée. Ceux qui avaient déjà perdu certains de leurs membres à cause de gardes un peu trop zélés semblèrent plus nerveux que d'autres. Leurs visages se crispèrent, résignés à leur sort. Les plus vieux, qui étaient enfermés dans cette prison depuis plus de trente ans, se mirent à trembler. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à survivre tout ce temps dans ces conditions de misère pour mourir maintenant alors que les deux nouveaux avaient réussi à donner un léger espoir à ceux qui l'avaient perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Queen, après avoir longuement dévisagé chacun des prisonniers, reprit son discours avec la solennité d'un homme ayant vu la Lumière et connaissant son Destin. C'était en effet inévitable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles.

« Il est donc de mon devoir de vous redonner la motivation que vous semblez avoir perdu en vous chantant une chanson, que dis-je ? Une œuvre issue de mon propre génie. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Il était évident, de par les regards menaçants que jetait le personnel de la prison, que ces nouvelles se devraient d'être bonne s'ils comptaient garder leurs doigts de pieds. Très utiles les doigts de pieds. La plupart des gens les sous-estiment. Grossssssière erreur.

La décision de Queen n'étonna personne, sa passion pour le show et le chant étant connue de tous dans la prison. Son numéro de chant à chaque fois qu'il revenait y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, les prisonniers ne se relaxèrent pas encore, pas tout à fait convaincu que cela ne se finira pas dans le sang. Le leur surtout. Pas folles les guêpes. Ils décidèrent comme un seul homme de rester aussi éloignés que possible de la scène, même si ce n'était clairement pas autant qu'ils auraient aimé puisque les gardes les encerclaient.

Queen changea son micro pour un autre qu'il installa derrière son oreille avec la dextérité d'un professionnel. Ses deux subordonnés (qui semblaient très déterminés et à l'aise dans leur ensemble moulé au lycra) se mirent en position : les fesses baissées, jambes écartées, pieds en parallèle, mains sur les genoux et torse bombé. Queen se mit dans une position similaire qui ne produit pas le même effet, son « léger » embonpoint lui empêchant de se baisser comme ses complices. Queen fit un signe de la main à un subordonné qui avait amené la chaine Hi-Fi avec difficulté et celui-ci mit la machine en marche. Un son entraînant se fit entendre dans toute la prison. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis commença.

« Eh ! Ou nananana ((Ou nananana !), magnifique début de chœur de la part des deux subordonnés.) »

Les trois performers commencèrent une chorégraphie qui avait visiblement été répétée avec soin, enchainant notamment les sauts de cabri et déhanchés endiablés au grand dam des spectateurs qui n'avaient pas besoin de cette torture visuelle en plus de celle dont ils souffraient quotidiennement.

« Il est temps d'aller pousser, tu as des pierres à soulever !  
Ton résultat fait trop la gueule, il va falloir accélérer !  
Faut souffrir pour manger, pour pas se faire éjecter !  
Ne t'arrête pas quand t'as mal mais plutôt quand t'as tout donné ! (Oui tout donné !) »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi il fallait s'attendre lorsque Queen avait annoncé vouloir les remotiver, mais cette performance n'avait pas vraiment effleuré leurs esprits. En même temps... comment s'attendre à une chose pareille ? Même ce à quoi il les avait habitués n'était pas aussi... Ça. Arrêtant de se déhancher comme si des puces avaient élu domicile dans leurs pantalons, ils semblèrent avoir décidé que la partie suivante de la chanson s'accorderait mieux avec un peu de steps et d'aérobic.

« Toujours se relever,

Toujours recommencer,  
Interdit d'abandonner (eh-eh-eh-eh) »

Il fallait reconnaître que Queen avait une façon intéressante de redonner envie à ses prisonniers de bosser avec plus d'entrain. Par exemple, ne plus les voir faire ça de toute leur vie serait une bonne motivation présentement. Le commandant fit un tour sur lui-même, leva les deux bras et se mit à faire des squats, ce qui fit trembler tout le sol de ce niveau de la prison. Pas désemparés pour un sou, ses compères l'imitèrent.

« Faut taffer le cardio pour mieux endurer,  
Faut taffer les abdos pour mieux travailler,  
La prison c'est musclé (ouais, ouais, ouais !),  
La prison c'est musclé ! »

Malgré les paroles qui laissaient sensiblement à désirer, il fallait avouer que l'air était plutôt entraînant. Plusieurs prisonniers se laissèrent aller à chantonner et quelques petits téméraires tentèrent un léger pas de danse. Certains en profitèrent pour se détendre, sachant que le repos ne serait que d'une courte durée.

« Il est temps d'aller porter, vous avez des pierres à soulever,  
(Aller, aller, aller, aller !),  
Relève toi c'est dans la tête, vous êtes ensemble, vous allez y rester !  
Aller, aller, aller, aller !) »

La chorégraphie sembla inspirer le possesseur du chapeau de paille qui avait laissé tomber sa pierre (créant ainsi un autre mini-tremblement de terre) et imitait le nouveau venu de façon un peu trop enthousiaste, manquant d'assommer de peu son voisin avec un mouvement trop large. Non, il ne savait pas encore que c'était le responsable de la prison dans laquelle il était enfermé et qu'il ferait mieux de profiter du fait que tout le monde soit occupé à regarder la Calamité (dans ce contexte, certaines personnes s'accordèrent pour se dire que ce surnom n'était pas volé) se déhancher afin de s'échapper de cet enfer. Kidd, bizarrement, ne paraissait pas partager son engouement si son expression dégoutée en était la preuve.

« Y que des hommes, y a que des prisonniers,  
Y que des hommes, y a que des prisonniers,  
Y que des hommes, y a que des prisonniers,  
Y que des hommes !»

Un malheureux garde ayant eu le désavantage de se trouver trop près de Queen se vit envoyer voltiger dans un mur, courtoisie d'un coup de popotin beaucoup trop enjoué. D'un coup, tout le personnel de prison encore assez proche de la scène s'éloigna de quelques mètres par sécurité. Au cas où. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès après tout, non ? Il était juste... imposant. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le boss savait bouger, était à l'aise avec son corps et le montrait. La majorité des gardes, n'étant pas rebutés par la violente éjection de leur collègue, commencèrent à se dérider et à prendre part à la danse, espérant que personne dans la prison n'avait décidé de filmer ça. Ceux qui bossaient avec King ne leur laisseraient jamais oublier cela. C'était les pires. Et venant de leur part, ça voulait dire beaucoup.

Ce qui se passait à Udon restait à Udon.

« On est sur le pied de guerre, vous n'êtes pas en droit de déserter,  
Me vend plus de fausses excuses, ma patience n'a plus de monnaie,  
Prouve moi que t'es une machine en enchaînant les fractionnés,  
Ne t'arrête pas quand t'as mal mais plutôt quand t'as tout donné,  
(Oui tout donner !)  
Toujours se relever,  
T'as déjà fait le plus dur donc impossible d'abandonner ! (eh-eh-eh-eh !) »

Kidd, en ayant assez vu de ce spectacle, avait recommencé à amener des pierres sur un des bateaux et fût très vite rejoint par Luffy qui avait remarqué que le roux avait pris de l'avance. Vous comprenez, il ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir plus de nourriture que lui. Ce serait impensable. Un sacrilège ! Même s'il ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait entendu Brook le dire une fois et c'était resté. Voulant revenir au score, Luffy accéléra le pas et sema Kidd. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, quand on essaye de stabiliser au-dessus de soi une pierre de plus d'une tonne et plus volumineuse que soi, on galérait forcément à aller aussi vite que son rival possédant encore deux bras en état de marche. Foutu Shanks Le Roux ! Pour la peine, la prochaine fois qu'il verra l'empereur, il lui arrachera le deuxième bras, foi d'Eustass. Il verra s'il fera autant le malin quand Beckman et Œil de Faucon devront lui tenir sa bouteille ! Ou alors une jambe, il aura l'air encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Il est temps d'aller pousser, vous avez des pierres à soulever,  
(Aller, aller, aller, aller !),  
Relève toi c'est dans la tête, vous êtes ensemble, vous allez y rester !  
(Aller, aller, aller, aller !) »

A ce stade, la quasi-totalité de la salle était en train de danser, sauf les deux pirates qui n'avaient pas perdu de vue à la fois leur repas et leur entraînement à base de transport de pierres et de menottes en granite marin, et étaient en ce moment en train de faire la course en poussant tous ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin.

Toutefois, les prisonniers n'étaient pas encore rendus au point de chanter les paroles plus que déprimantes de la Calamité, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se laisser entrainer par le rythme entêtant de la chanson. Ils allaient certes le regretter plus tard, mais avaient décidé de profiter de l'instant de répit bref qui se présentait à eux, quand bien même il était déconcertant.

« Aller, va chercher le chrono,  
T'as ch', t'as ch, t'as cherché le chrono,  
Tous ensemble à la ligne d'arrivée,  
Tous ensemble à la ligne d'arrivée ! »

Une fois leur charge posée sur un des bateaux, les deux capitaines pirates s'apprêtèrent à repartir en chercher d'autres lorsque le navire dû décider que trop, c'était trop et qu'il était temps d'aller faire un coucou aux fonds marins du coin. Repose en paix petit bateau. Leur tâche s'était finie de manière providentielle, et non madame, ce n'était absolument pas de leur faute, le personnel n'avait qu'à avancer un autre bateau au lieu d'essayer de se tordre le bassin près de la scène. D'ailleurs, il était remarquable que certains des gardes aient tenté de suivre les mouvements de Queen, compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient les heureux possesseurs de smiles dont l'apparence pouvait rendre l'exécution de certains déhanchés dangereux pour la santé de la personne et de son entourage. Oui, toi en particulier, l'homme-hippopotame. Ne crois pas que personne ne t'a vu pousser tous tes voisins d'un coup de hanche, l'excuse du smile ne marchera pas après avoir vu ton sourire satisfait. Très perturbant d'ailleurs ce sourire. Toi, tu devrais arrêter de sourire, ça devient malsain.

« Faut taffer le cardio pour mieux les amener,  
Faut taffer les abdos pour mieux soulever,  
La prison c'est musclé (ouais, ouais, ouais !),  
La prison c'est musclé !

(Aller, aller, aller, aller !) »

L'ambiance était maintenant à son comble. Les deux choristes/danseurs de Queen avaient l'air d'avoir vu leur rêve d'enfant se réaliser. Si tant est que quelqu'un ait pu un jour rêver de devenir le chœur et danseurs d'un pirate dans une prison paumée au milieu d'un pays féodal fermé au monde. Mais eh ! Personne ne juge. Il faut de tout comme on dit ! Les gardes étaient survoltés et ne faisaient plus attention aux prisonniers qui eux-mêmes avaient l'air d'avoir oublié les propos de la chanson. Tous étaient en train d'imiter Queen et ses deux subordonnés : bras en l'air, faisant semblant d'attraper quelque chose à gauche, droite, en bas, en haut. Petit déhanché. Mini-macarena. Petit moulinet des bras. Saut de cabri et on tourne ! La chanson arriva bientôt à son terme et le calme regagna peu à peu la prison. Chacun reprit son souffle.

« Aller, dix secondes de récup' et c'est reparti pour le boulot ! »

Cette déclaration lui valut un grognement général qui fut vite étouffé après que Queen ait fusillé du regard les récalcitrants. Il voulait bien être sympa, mais il y avait des limites quand même ! Il s'accorda un instant pour penser à la magnifique performance qu'il venait d'accorder à ces moins que rien. Il avait décidément loupé une carrière dans le showbiz. Une véritable perte pour le monde entier qui n'aura jamais eu le délice de le voir sur scène. Malheureusement, la douce fantaisie qui avait pris vie dans sa tête fut de courte durée.

« Commandant, Monkey D Luffy et Eustass Kidd sont en train de s'échapper ! »

En effet, les deux prisonniers, auxquels personne n'avaient plus prêté attention, étaient parvenus à escalader la moitié d'un des murs de la prison et semblaient déterminés à arriver en premier en haut. Des cris ressemblant à « Arrête de me suivre idiot, tu vas nous faire repérer ! », « Toi arrête de me suivre ! » ou encore « De toute façon c'est moi qui deviendrais le roi des pirates ! » ainsi que « Répète un peu ça tocard ! » pouvaient être entendus d'en bas. Pas vraiment discret, mais bon venant de leur part, est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment s'attendre à mieux ? Vous avez quatre heures.

Le vieux Hyogoro ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front, dépité par la stupidité des deux pirates. C'était comme s'ils partageaient un neurone et que celui-ci ne savait pas chez qui il devait rester. Ou alors Killer avait gardé le neurone de l'équipage de Kidd et ces deux-là n'en avaient aucun en ce moment. Très probable. L'archéologue de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait sûrement gardé le leur. Cela expliquait alors beaucoup de choses.

« Quoi ?! hurla Queen, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bande d'abrutis ?! Allez les chercher ! »

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à se donner cette peine. Le grand Monkey D Luffy, visiblement énervé par quelque chose qu'avait dit Kidd, lui avait sauté dessus et avait dû oublier que son compagnon d'escalade était devenu manchot par la main généreuse de Shanks. Qui n'en avait lui-même qu'une. De main. Il y avait une augmentation inquiétante de manchots roux dans le Nouveau Monde. Bref, le poids inattendu du supernova déséquilibra son acolyte qui lâcha prise. Gravité oblige, les deux pirates tombèrent pêle-mêle l'un sur l'autre. Cela laissa le loisir aux gardes de les cerner et à Kidd de dire ce qui vous pensez très sûrement.

« Et merde. »

* * *

Bon.

Voilà quoi.

J'ai eu ce délire hier après-midi, en pleine écriture d'une autre fic alors que j'aurais dû être en train de me reposer ou de réviser pour mes examens. Et c'est devenu ça. Bref, je blâmerai ma fatigue et mon stress. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi je me suis marré à l'écrire. Cela m'a fait énormément de bien en tout cas !

La chanson est Le Coach de Soprano que j'ai modifié pour le besoin du "scénario".

Au revoir et à bientôt !

*Révisions, me voilà, faîtes vos prières*


End file.
